The School Days House (Spinoff Show)
The School Days House is a Spinoff from the original show that ran for 6 years with more than 1000 episodes named "The School Days". The School Days show got higher ratings by 2011 compared to poor ratings in the early 80's which caused the show to die in the mid 80's. This show is known to be a continuation of the original show that began broadcasting in Easter '09. This show is taken place at a high school in Brisbane instead of any high schools in North Queensland. This show continues to contribute what the original show had included during it's run between 2009 and 2015. The main characters in the show is Sam Wilkes and ***. History The School Days House began as a spinoff show mentioned in Sam's letter to Sam Wilkes Radio TV Department that was sent to them on 15th June 2015 as Sam will be unable to continue last 2 seasons of the original show in North Queensland. "Psycho Dad was the cause for me and Lyn to move out from North Queensland. He doesn't concede in fighting" Sam commented about this letter. The School Days House began in Term 3 at a high school in the Logan Region and in Season 2 introduced the announcement that the episodes of Wednesday will be shorter than the episodes in the other days from Monday to Friday. The episodes in Season 2 are slightly shorter than those in Season 1. This is because Sam couldn't catch the bus before the bus made it to the bus stop and he also moved up to the hill because of numerous arguments that the mean students drag him in to, Sam says that moving up to the hill is going to include rushing to that bus stop but is better than being dragged in to arguments. The bus driver of a bus service didn't approve of him being up at the hill, however, one of the Year 10 SEP Students (now year 11 SEP student) said that Sam doesn't need to listen to the bus driver about which bus stop he needs to be at. Sam agrees and has published a complaint about that issue on the Translink website which Translink forwarded to the bus service concerned along with a phone call regarding the issue. The Show began broadcasting the pilot episode which is his enrolment on 29th June 2015. The show began broadcasting the first episode on 13th July using a portion of the pilot episode in the first episode as well. From Season 3, Sam has announced that The School Days House was missing Songs of the Week, originally adopted by The School Days in 2011. Since Season 3, this show uses "Songs of the Week" to open and close the episodes. The theme of the week is the topic that will be mentioned the most throughout the week. All themes are used in 5 episodes (the whole week from Monday to Friday). On 11th March 2016, the final episode broadcasted announced the permanent departure of Sam Wilkes and several members of the cast. The episode ended after a detonation from a diamond-shaped item. However, the amended revival began when Sam was announced a Senior Student of 2016 on 14th March. The Amendments began since then. The final amendments date is 15th July 2016. It is expected that the premiere of Season 4 will begin 11th April 2016 (the same time that the Season 2 Premiere of the discontinued series that is no longer available). During Season 4, the episodes will be trimmed a little more shorter from June 2016 because Sam will be moving to Trinder Park for 12 months. As a result, this moves Sam closer to the school and also closer to Logan City's 101.1FM Radio Station. Unfortunately, for Sam, this means that he cannot leave the school until 2:35pm if he moves to Trinder Park, despite being closer to home. *** is another main character shown in just about every episode. It was expected that starting in Season 7, the project will be handed over to another student to continue expanding the show, however, considering the show is no longer returning and The School Days franchise renewed, this is no longer possible. On 15th April, several cast members announced of leaving "The School Days House" to find new jobs on a different career pathway. 1 of them left in April. Sam also announced on the same day that he will also be leaving to continue other projects and recently got a new job in Sam Wilkes Radio, podcasting. A replacement for Sam was underway and Sam continued as a temporary character until 8th June. 10 Tuesday episodes of The School Days House were axed for "The Day at Substation 33". As of 4th May, there is a decision pending upon whether Sam can go home early on Wednesday or not. Sam hopes that he can leave school early on Wednesdays because of a "deal". As of 6th May 2016, Sam announced to his friend, Fresnelle that the searching crew from Sam's Team has finally found a replacement after finding no luck for a whole month. The valid replacement was named "Soren Lorenson" unfortunately, due to his transparent, ghostly appearance, he will be wearing a disguise that will make him look like Sam. The new replacement didn't begin there until 19th May 2016, taking over Thursday and Friday Schedule. 23rd May will announce Sam's final "complete week" as Soren Lorenson and Sam will be taking regular rotations of Wednesday, Thursday and Friday from 1st June 2016. Soren Lorenson will continue as a permanent student from 13th July 2016 on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Sam will continue as a permanent student on Monday and Tuesday only. On 20th May, Soren Lorenson announced that Sam is not to come back to school so Soren was appointed as a permanent student, replacing Sam. From 20th May, Sam was back on the show as Soren told Sam to go back outside to the school and continue Year 12. Sam announced on 2nd June that he wants to really leave and has left from Wednesday 8th June as he announced to the staff at the school. Soren will continue from 13th June as a permanent student. The show continued Sam's departure in July. In October, the show returned on TV along with a new TV Series known as Chess Lounge. The School Days House returned to the 8:30am schedule with Chess Lounge taking a fifteen minute schedule of 11:15am - 11:30am. The School Days House runs a 2 parter episode daily with Part 1 between 8:30am to 11:00am and Part 2 from 11:30am - 2:45pm. The show was originally going to end in 18th November 2018 but because Sam fell sick once again, the finale aired on 17th November in Brisbane in the afternoon and in to the evening. Axing Episodes from the show There were approximately 185 episodes to be placed in to production in 2016. However, 5 episodes were axed in March 2016, due to Sam's illness. In April 2016, another 10 episodes were axed for "The Day at Substation 33". Again, another 4 episodes were axed due to Sam's absence on 23rd May to 27th May. On 3rd June, it is announced that another 3 episodes are axed in favour of Exam Block. Again, another 7 episodes were axed after exam block from Wednesday 15th June. On June, 5 final episodes were announced for 11th July 2016 until 15th July 2016. The final episode will air on 15th July 2016. As a result, all other episodes after 15th July, originally planned at the beginning of the year, will be axed, ending the spinoff even though the spinoff was to continue until at least 2020. However, on 4th October 2016, the show continued as this show had gone through a transition. Sam has also agreed that there will be no more episode axing, as the final axings of the episodes was decided before the show was re-launched again. Aspects of the Show from Sam's Point of view "This show is supposed to be based on the original TV Show from 2009. This show entered the high school phase in 2013 and counting. The spinoff was supposed to reflect the original TV Show from 2013 onwards with new characters. The show is rated as Children's Edu-tainment. This show is for older children, particularly for Teenagers", replied Sam as we asked him his point of view on the spinoff show. Songs of the Week From Season 3, the show began the songs of the week segment just like in the original show had done in 2011. Below is the list of songs already completed and upcoming. In Season 6, it is expected that some classics from Season 3, 4 and 5 will be remade then. On 29th February 2016, the broadcasted episode on that day was cut short due to Sam's immediate illness. The illness was caused by an infection. As a result, the theme was extended for the next week as well making it the first song of the week to broadcast for two weeks. 4 episodes expected to broadcast between March 1 and March 4 were axed due to Sam's illness. Sam returned to school on 7th March. Season 4 Sam fell sick again between 23rd May 2016 to 27th May 2016 and no new episodes will be premiered. Re-runs from 14th March to 18th March will be broadcasted instead. This illness was caused by the infection again. The infection was inflammation of the throat (his mother has inflammation in certain parts of the body so that's probably why). Sam returned to school on 30th May but not 100% recovered. From 15th June, Season 4 finished on 14th June. The final song, Celebrate, will commence on the 2 final episodes of "The Day at Substation 33" and will commence on "The School Days House" from 11th July. Season 5 The final week of The School Days House is recorded in the table above. All Names for this Show The Schoool Days: 13th July 2015 - 11th September 2015 The School Days House: 14th September 2015 - 11th March 2016; 14th March 2016 - 18th March (Amended Revival); 21st March 2016 - 15th April 2016 (Show Revival); 18th April 2016 - 15th July 2016 (Temporary Revival); 4th October 2016 - 17th November 2016 (Final Revival) Viewers were named School Kiddies: 13th July 2015 - 4th September 2015 Schoolies: 7th September 2015 - 15th July 2016; 4th October 2016 - 17th November 2016 Settings Horticulture Set in the Backyard Presenters: Sam Wilkes (Season 2 - Season 4), *** (Season 2 - Season 4), *** (Season 2 - Season 4) Now replaced by Library Library Set in Main Library Presenters: Sam Wilkes (Season 1, Season 4 - Season 5), *** (Season 1, Season 4 - Season 5) Replaced Horticulture Workplace Practices Set in the Office Presenters: Sam Wilkes (Season 1 - Season 5), *** (Season 1 - Season 3; Season 5), *** (Season 3 - Season 4) Visual Art Studies Set in the Art Room Presenters: Sam Wilkes (Season 1 - Season 5), *** (Season 1 - Season 5), * (Season 3), Soren Lorensen (Season 4 Guest) English Communication Set in the Brick Classroom Presenters: *** (Season 1), *** (Season 2), *** (Season 3 - Season 4), Sam Wilkes (Season 1 - Season 5) Prevocational Mathematics Set in the Whiteboard Classroom Presenters: Sam Wilkes (Season 1 - Season 5), *** (Season 2; Season 3 - Season 4), *** (Season 1), *** (Season 3) Social and Community Studies Set in the ??? Presenters: Sam Wilkes (Season 3 - Season 4), *** (Season 3 - Season 4) Now replaced by SEP Library SEP Library Set in Library II Presenters: Sam Wilkes (Season 1 - Season 2, Season 4 - Season 5), *** (Season 1, Season 4 - Season 5) Replaced Social and Community Studies Chess Lounge Set in the Loungeroom Presenters: Sam Wilkes (Season 2 - Season 5), Guy Sebastian (Student) (Season 3 - Season 5)